elementalshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Xavier Harris
Xavier Harris is a lead character in the TV series, "Elemental". Xavier is one of the five teenagers apart of the Elemental Warrior team. * SHORT BIOGRAPHY Xavier Nathaniel Harris was born on July 14th, 2002. He was born to Vivian and Martin Harris. He is the middle child. He has two brother Shawn, his older brother, and Collin his baby brother. He is originally from Georgia. When Xavier was 4, It was found out by doctors that he was bipolar. This disorder causes mood swings and slight depression. He still to this day takes medicine for the disorder and goes to therapy at least once a month. At the age of 12, Xavier's family experienced a brutal home invasion, leaving his father brutally injured and his older brother dead. This caused his family to move away from his hometown. After this experience his parents enrolled his in self defense class which taught him his fighting skills. Xavier was scarred from dreadful memory of watching his brother get killed, and in someone he always thought his dad despised him for not doing more. It sounds ridiculous considering he was a kid, but the way his father treats him doesn't make that assumption entirely false. Not only did this make him sad but also made him angry at his father for his neglection. To let go of some of is anger, his mother thought it would be a good idea for him to go out for the school football team. Surprisingly, he was good at it. As a freshman at Westridge High School he became the star wide receiver for the team. As a sophomore he got more recognition and even got put on the cover of "Sports Illustrated TEENS" for his outstanding achievements in the season. Now as a junior, he is one of the top football players in the nation. He has many college offers and a bunch of publicity on TV and newspapers. He had his whole future planned out until one life changing day. * POWERS AND ABILITIES: * Metahuman Physiology- 'Xavier inherited his meta physics from his great grandfather. Xavier is very much good, but his destructive powers cause him to have the title "Unstable Meta". This means his powers can cause mood swings and mind problems to where he can't function and his powers take control of him rather than vice versa. * '''Enhanced Metagene-' Xavier, along with his fellow teammates, are all "Enhanced Metahumans". This term is used to describe metahuman with more than one superhuman power. Xavier possess numerous power other than his element. * '''Pyrokinesis- In the pilot episode, we learn that Xavier has the ability to control, manipulate, and create fire. He inherited this power from his great grandfather who was a Elemental Warrior decades ago, fighting with Master Terequi "Tee". * Superhuman Strength- In episode two, "Darkness Arisen" the team finds out they have a number of other superpowers other than their elements. Xavier developed Superhuman Strength making him able to lift heavy objects with unbelievable ease. * Invulnerability- In certain battles, Xavier has shown that he can take a hit and is somewhat unaffected by fighting strikes. (Dark power excluded to some point) * Indestructibility- Due to his Superhuman Strength, Xavier can handle being hit or trampled with heavy objects or extreme power blasts. He also makes severe damage when he returns a strike, power or no power. * Flight- It is told in the episode, "Firefly", that Xavier learns he has the ability to fly, but mastering it will be hard if he doesn't control his heat flow which has been unknowingly severe in previous episodes. * Fire Aura- '''When preparing a fatal or extremely dangerous strike of power, Xavier begins to be surrounded by fire from head to toe. This ability also increases the strength of his power along with the speed of it. * '''Heat Generation- '''As said by Katera Edgelake-Garrington in the episode "Absence from the Norm" not only does Xavier hold the element of fire, he also is heat. Due to his element, Xavier's body generates heat through his veins which is a big part of his flying. * '''Enhanced ignition- It is revealed in the episode, "Disastrous Consequences" during Xavier and Darren's argument when Darren splashes Xavier, Xavier immediately relit himself from absorbing the water causing him to become a liquid flame. Darren then tries to splash him again, but this time Xavier doesn’t go out. He stays lit with a psychotic look in his eye. Before he can return a blast he is struck with Master Tee’s Light Wave to get knocked down. * Hand to Hand Combat- Xavier is an extremely trained fighter ever since his parents enrolled him in self-defense classes also learning several fighting techniques. He was enrolled after his family suffered a break in when he was younger which left his father injured and his older brother dead. * Dangerous Thermal Velocity- Having fire as his power, Xavier is already known as the most destructive. When his powers are overcharged which happens when he gets angry or sad, it creates a dangerous thermal velocity in his powers. If he is powered up enough he can cause a dangerous eruption of fire which can seriously harm and even kill anyone within an 200 miles radius. * PERSONALITY: Xavier has a very versatile attitude. He is actually labeled in the medical field as "bipolar". On some days he's full of energy and ready to go, and then some days he's not himself. Meaning, he's quiet, uninterested or you might even say mildly depressed. This disorder affects his powers in ways that can't be explained. Xavier is like any other athlete, cocky. Not to where he's unbearable, but when it comes to competitions he's extremely competitive. In the "Pilot" episode, this attitude is very noticeable during his introduction at the football game, Besides cockiness, Xavier is actually a smart, respectful, motivated young man. He is often referred to as "Golden Boy" throughout the school (he doesn't care for that name too much). Some people (mainly rivals from other schools) use this name as a way to mock and tease him. The teachers are in love with him because his advanced scholastic mind. They sometimes encourage him to let out his smartside around others, but of course he refuses, wanting to keep his cool jock reputation at spark. Xavier is also very stubborn. He's not easily convinced on doing things he didn't plan for or come up with. Like in the episode "Hurricane" he snaps on his team for changing up the play behind his back. In some instances, Xavier can have a bit of a temper due to his bipolar disorder. Some might say he has an anger problem. Case and point in the episode. "City of Murkin" he loses his cool when he spots a group of dudes bullying a younger nerdy boy. He beat the boys so bad, that he was arrested but released after his motive was made clear to the police. Category:Meta-Humans Category:Meta-Human